


A Day for Two

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children being the sweetest, Domestic Fluff, Fathers Day, M/M, Sneaky children, Two Fathers, Wake Up Call, sneaky sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon should have known the second he woke up that something was off. Cloud wouldn't just keep him in bed with their clothes on for no reason. It was his own fault for forgetting what day it was.





	A Day for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy.

The first thing that registered in Leon’s mind was a heavy sigh he heaved. He’d never been a morning person in his entire life and not even children had changed that. He clung to sleep as hard as he could and only partially tried to figure out what had woken him. Sunday morning was the only real day he got to sleep in a little and he wasn’t giving it up without a fight. 

There’d been no alarm, and no loud noises that betrayed his children getting up with sun and getting into mischief. He stretched once and relaxed back into the mattress, easily drifting off again before other sensations finally sunk in. 

Fingers tickled at his hip and warm breath puffed against the back of his neck. 

“Lion,” Cloud sang so softly it was little more than a whisper. His lips were pressed to Leon’s neck leaving behind gentle kisses that turned into one teasing bite. 

Leon grunted but didn’t even try to tilt his head away. Why should he when it felt good? As far as waking up went, this was the best way. 

As soon as Cloud realized he was awake the touches became harder and a little more purposeful. His light touch dug into Leon’s hip, pulling a sleepy moan from his lips. “Lion,” he purred, latching onto his earlobe. 

Leon breathed out shakily. His eyes still closed. Why would he want to wake up in the middle of being spoiled? A hand wrapped around him, Cloud’s fingers brushing against his stomach while Cloud himself pressed the line of his body against Leon’s back. 

“Good morning.” Cloud said, voice still teasingly quiet. 

“Don’t stop…” Leon mumbled, arching into Cloud’s hands. “Real good…”

“I’m sure i could be persuaded to continue.” Cloud rumbled against his ear pleasantly, his own voice still thick with sleep telling Leon he hadn’t been awake that long. “But you have to get up for a second to put pants on.” 

Leon made a disgusted noise that was muffled by his pillow. “Why?” 

“Because you aren't wearing any?” 

“So?” He muttered. It was far from the first time he’d gone to bed naked. “Wait, why aren’t i?” he muttered tiredly lifting his head as if asking Cloud were easier than looking. 

“Because you wore us out last night and we went to sleep before cleaning up properly.” Cloud chuckled. “I fixed most of the problem but you still need pants.” 

Leon groaned, his mind just not catching up with Cloud’s words. Even the smell of coffee wasn’t bringing him around like normal. He reached out to the bedside table and was confused when there was no mug waiting for him. 

“Fuck you are adorable when you’re tired.” 

Leon flopped back down against his pillow with a groan. “What have i done to earn your spite?” 

“Nothing.” Cloud said, trailing his fingers up and down Leon’s spine. 

“Why no coffee?” He said in a tone that was very nearly a whine. Cloud almost always woke him up with coffee on Sundays. 

Cloud chuckled, leaning down to kiss Leon’s shoulder. “Because i’m pretending we’re still asleep and can’t go in the kitchen. Get up, put your pants on, and come back to bed.” 

Leon finally rolled over, squinting at his husband in sheer confusion. “What?” 

“Just do it.” Cloud chuckled. 

“Don’t even have fucking coffee and i’m getting up for you.” Leon grumbled, inching off the bed until his feet hit the floor. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants, not caring enough to look and see if they were his or Clouds and headed to their connecting bathroom. 

He was gone less than two minutes but was surprised to find Cloud still in bed when he came back out. Slightly more awake now he could register that there was enough noise out of the room that said the boys were up and trying to be sneaky. There wasn’t just the smell of coffee but bacon. 

“Shouldn’t you be watching the stove?” 

“I’m not cooking.” 

Leon’s eyes widened a fraction. “Please tell me the six and seven year olds aren’t using the stove alone.” 

“Come back to bed lion, we’re supposed to be asleep.” Cloud said, waving Leon back over to him.

“What are you talking about?” Leon muttered but did as he was told. It wasn’t a chore to collapse back into bed and curl up against Cloud. “Who’s out there with them?” 

“Someone with a key evidently.” Cloud said pressing another kiss against Leon’s forehead. “They’re making us breakfast Squall, we can’t go out there. It would ruin all their hard work.” 

Leon sighed, temping to actually try to fall back asleep. “Why are they making us breakfast?” 

“You’re really slow this morning.” 

“Ass.” Leon muttered, using Cloud as his pillow and relaxing part of his weight against him. Feeling the steady rise and fall of Cloud’s chest was one of the most comforting ways to fall asleep. 

“Shh,” Cloud hummed, closing his eyes while he played with Squall’s hair. They rested against each other, warm and content in the others personal space. 

Leon was sure Cloud stayed awake while he was drifting in and out of sleep but even he heard the little footsteps outside of their bedroom door. They really needed to teach them to be sneaky someday… 

The door was pushed open with a creak and one of them shushed the other two as they came tumbling into the room. Pretending they were still asleep they didn’t react when all three little boys climbed into the bed and started shaking Cloud first like they always did. 

“Papa. Papa.” Sora laughed. “It’s morning!” 

Cloud yawned and it sounded too real to be faked as he opened up his eyes and smiled up at the three of them. “It is?” 

“It is!” Sora laughed. 

Roxas was gentler, his hands on Leon’s shoulder. “Daddy?” 

“`m awake.” Leon muttered, yawning himself. “What’s wrong?” He cracked his eyes opened and Roxas smiled down at him. 

“There’s a surprise.” Roxas said. “Can you get up?” 

“We made coffee!” Sora grinned, knowing that would entice Leon. 

“Oh, coffee.” Leon muttered, pushing up off of Cloud. 

“Um…” Riku mumbled, sitting quietly between them. He’d gone pink from embarrassment but looked up at them anyway. “Daddy. Papa. Happy Fathers Day.”

The strange double wake up call finally clicked in Leon’s mind and he was overwhelmed with affection. It was Father’s Day… 

“Happy Fathers Day!” Sora and Roxas chorused, both of them looking less shy then Riku had. 

“Thank you,” Leon smiled, grabbing Roxas to squeeze into a hug because he was closest. He reached out to tug Riku closer to hug while Cloud had Sora curled up against him. He didn’t know how he’d gotten lucky with three such kind hearted boys but he wouldn’t trade being their father for anything. 

“What’s the surprise?” Cloud asked. 

“Come see, come see!” Sora beamed, already wiggling off the bed. He landed with a light thud and was already standing by their bedroom door. “C’mon!” 

“Please, daddy?” Roxas grinned, climbing down to follow after Sora. 

“What do you think?” Leon asked Riku, smiling when his oldest looked shy about this whole ordeal. 

“Well it’s ready now,” Riku mumbled. “Wanna see?” 

“Yeah.” Leon smiled, pushing the blankets off the bed so he could get. He supposed he should be grateful to Cloud for having them get up and dressed before the boys came in. The smug look Cloud tossed him meant he was all too aware of Leon’s thoughts. 

The boys ran ahead of them, practically bouncing on their heels. All three surrounding the kitchen table that was set with bacon, hash browns, eggs, and pancakes. There was coffee at Leon’s seat and tea at Clouds. There were fresh cut strawberries and a pitcher of orange juice that was presumably there for the boys. 

On the end of the table were cards and gifts made in school in a neat pile. 

“It looks delicious.” Cloud hummed, in appreciation.

“You did all this?” Leon said, honestly impressed. “By yourselves?” 

“Mostly.” Riku muttered. 

The softly laughter by the stove caught their attention and Leon gasped before he could stop himself. He’d expected Aerith or maybe Tifa. Instead Ellone smiled warmly at them.

“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow!” Leon said, walking towards her to pull her into a hug. She often came during the summer for a few days at a time to spend with them. “You should have said something, Sis.”

“I couldn’t very well help my nephews surprise you for Fathers day if i was a day late.” Ellone laughed. “You have very loving children who know their way around a kitchen.” 

“Thank him for that.” Leon gestured to Cloud who was looking a little too amused. “Did you know about this?” 

“Didn’t know a thing.” Cloud answered flippantly which could have been either the truth or a lie. 

“Yeah, sure.” Leon rolled his eyes and went back to the table. “Let’s eat than.” 

“You and papa first!” Roxas said. 

Sora was still bouncing. “Then you get presents!” 

“We can all eat together.” Cloud said, taking his seat and grabbing his tea which was still hot. “Ellone too, please sit.” 

She smiled, pausing to drop a kiss on the top of Cloud’s head. “I’m so happy i could help the boys.” 

“Yeah! We wanted to but we’re not supposed to cook without papa watching.” Sora said. “This helped lots.”

“There’s cards from Lea and Kairi too.” Roxas added, already in his seat and eyeing the bacon. 

“We’ll look at everything after breakfast.” Leon said.

“Aunt Ellone,” Riku started. “Is grandad sad that you aren’t home for Fathers Day?” It was a thought that hadn’t occurred to the twins and both looked at her with wide gazes. 

“No sweetie.” Ellone smiled, helping the boys with their plates when Leon and Cloud helped themselves to the mini feast. “Any day is a good day to celebrate your daddy so he and i already celebrated Fathers Day. He was also happy i could come help you with your surprise.” 

“Good.” Riku nodded, put at ease. 

It was a thought that had only just occurred to Leon too. Maybe after breakfast there would be a family call to Laguna to wish him well. 

Cloud bumped his arms against Leon’s, probably reading his thoughts again. Cloud smiled at him and Leon leaned closer to catch him in a kiss. This had definitely been worth waking up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i write this weeks ago only to horde it for this weekend? Maybe...


End file.
